Mes RyoSaku - Aporte de Left Lie
by Left Lie
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shot en honor a la pareja RyomaxSakuno. Esto participa en el evento creado por la pagina y grupo Ponta Pair Love.
1. 1- Celos

**Este fanfic participa en el mes RyoSaku creado por los usuarios de la página Ponta Pair Love en castellano.**

 **1.- Celos**

Nuevamente veía a un grupo de chicas amontonadas en un lado del salón, todas ellas chillando intentando llamar la atención de la persona desafortunada que se encontraba en el centro.

Suspiro por enésima vez esperando que pronto comenzara la clase, no era fan del inglés, pero en estos momentos sinceramente prefería eso a seguir viendo como acosaban a Echizen. Es decir, sabía que él era popular, estaba consciente de eso cuando comenzó a sentirse atraída hacia él, pero no pensó que tanto.

− _¿Qué estoy pensando? Es obvio que es popular._

Formaba parte del club de tenis, era uno de los titulares –sin mencionar que era el más joven−. Era guapo, astuto, e indiferente con quien no tenga una raqueta en la mano –otra razón del porque posiblemente tenga a tantas chicas tras el−.

−A las chicas les gusta lo frio e inalcanzable, los hacen ver tan cool –escucho decir una vez por parte de Tomoka.

− _Quizá por esa razón también me había interesado en él –_ pensó viendo a su amiga gritando que dejaran de molestar a Ryoma a lo que el bufaba molesto al ser quien recibía mayor parte del ruido.

No sabía si reírse o sentir pena por él. Es cierto que se sentía celosa de la situación actual, pero no por temer que él se sintiese a gusto con alguna chica, estaba claro que bien no la estaba pasando. La razón de sus celos era meramente por confianza, esas chicas podían ir y pararse frente a Ryoma saludándolo sin temor a su rechazo o indiferencia, es más, la mayoría de las ahí paradas ya hacia bastante se les habían confesado siendo recibidas por una cortante negativa.

Ella no sería capaz de hacer eso sin ponerse a tartamudear de los nervios o querer llorar por el rechazo, al menos no actualmente.

−No te preocupes, Sakuno. Sus intentos no son suficientes para que Ryoma-sama les preste la debida atención. –Incluso Tomo-chan pensaba que estaba celosa. Su amiga pronto cambio su expresión de enojo a una de confusión al escucharla reírse.

Ella tenía suerte, mucha suerte. Era capaz de ser ayudada por Ryoma –al inicio por obligación− en cosas que se le dificultaban, ya sea el tenis o el mismo inglés. Es verdad que siempre que la ayudaba él se quejaba la mitad del tiempo, pero la siguiente mitad solo se quedaba en silencio –uno bastante agradable−. Había tenido repetidas veces la oportunidad de ver una faceta distinta del príncipe del tenis, una que –estaba segura− pocas personas habían tenido la fortuna de conocer.

Era bastante afortunada. No tenía motivos para estar celosa.

 **-o-**

 **Como creo que es obvio esto durara todo el mes de diciembre así que, bueno, me tendrán aquí molestando hasta año nuevo ñ.ñ**


	2. 2- Confesión

**2.- Confesión.**

Le había costado armarse de valor para enfrentarlo, especialmente luego de que se enterara por boca de Momo-senpai que el joven ambarino pronto conseguiría un nuevo record en rechazos.

Hacia un tiempo se había hecho a la idea de que tarde o temprano debería dejarle en claro sus sentimientos, especialmente luego de que el volviese de América tras tanto tiempo en el cual ella pensó no volverlo a ver hasta quien sabe cuántos años más. Aun así prefería enormemente que fuese más tarde que temprano.

Ambos habían crecido y madurado en varios sentidos, pero eso no cambiaba los sentimientos que tenía ella por él, o las reacciones que solía tener al estar frente suyo. Su torpeza salía a relucir en su estado más puro en el momento menos deseado. Aunque al parecer él no lo notaba, o no mostraba interés en ello.

No mostraba un gran interés en ella. Esa era otra de las razones por las que pospuso durante tanto su intento de confesión. El chico siempre se había caracterizado por serle fiel a tres cosas: El tenis, la comida y su gato, Karupin; cualquier ser o cosa que se encontrara fuera de esta lista podía estar seguro que no tendría la atención del joven al 100%.

Por supuesto, las chicas también caían en esta lamentable sección. Podían pasar los años, el chico podía crecer, hacerse más atractivo, tener un club de fans aún más abundante, pero él no se veía como si lo estuviese disfrutando.

Se deprimió al pensar que lo único que estaba haciendo era recordarse los motivos que la hacían acobardarse a último minuto.

No quería ser rechazada. Quizá porque no se sentía preparada emocionalmente para las palabras seguramente frías y crueles que recibiría por parte del chico que amaba. O tal vez por no saber cómo lo miraría a la cara luego de la negativa.

¡No! ¡Tenía que parar de pensar así!

Ryoma aún no le había contestado, es más, ella aún no se había siquiera acercado a hablar con el como para estar imaginándose desde ya el peor escenario. Si Tomo-chan la viera y pudiera leer sus pensamientos la regañaría por estar siendo tan negativa.

Tomo-chan, ella fue otro de los motivos de haberse reprimido. Hasta hace poco seguía con la incertidumbre de si ella gustaba de Ryoma, y es que, realmente parecía gustarle tomando en cuenta como lo alababa; pero de ser así se confundía al pensar que era ella quien siempre la apoyaba a acercarse a él. Esta pregunta fue resuelta por ella misma, quien al saber su duda no lo pensó dos veces antes de contestarle: −Es cierto que me gusta Ryoma-sama, pero lo que yo siento es admiración, no amor.

No tenía donde escapar, no tenía motivos para seguir huyendo.

Le había pedido al chico que la esperara antes de irse a casa, que tenía algo que decirle. Pudo simplemente habérselo dicho luego del entrenamiento, pero sabía que si no se comprometía en serio, iba a salir huyendo nuevamente.

Respiro hondo y se puso en marcha a donde esperaba, estuviese el chico aguardando por ella.

Ahí estaba, no se le había olvidado como temió en un inicio, pero aun así sus ánimos se esfumaron de golpe. Seguramente había tardado mucho en su intento de darse seguridad que no noto como pasaban los minutos. Es cierto, el chico continuaba ahí, pero acompañado; y no por un amigo como le hubiese gustado imaginar.

Se le habían vuelto a adelantar.

−No me interesa. –respondió sin siquiera mirar a la chica frente a el quien segundos antes le había profesado su amor. La chica lo miro dolida y no tardo en irse al ver que él no le prestaba atención.

Ahora entendía los rumores sobre que el ambarino no tenía delicadeza a la hora de rechazar a alguien.

−Hasta que llegas, ¿Qué querías decirme, Ryuzaki? –estaba tan concentrada en ver a la chica salir corriendo que no se fijó que Ryoma seguía parado en el mismo sitio, observándola.

−Etto… bueno, yo… yo quería –maldición, el haber presenciado en vivo tal escena hizo que sus ánimos se vinieran abajo. Lo único que lograba formular eran palabras ilegibles seguidas de tartamudeos. Prefirió guardar silencio, sintiendo que lo único que hacía era molestarlo.

− ¿Y bien? –se veía impaciente por volver a casa, pero no molesto.

−Yo… −vamos, no hay vuelta atrás –. Me gustas, Ryoma-kun. –soltó de golpe mientras hacia una reverencia en el intento de no verlo a la cara.

Ya está, lo había dicho.

−Ya lo sabía.

− ¿Eh? –se enderezo rápidamente mirándolo sorprendida.

−Ya lo sabía –repitió.

¡¿Lo sabía?! ¿Cómo que lo sabía? ¿En serio era tan obvia?

−Sí, lo eres –respondió adivinando lo que pensaba solo con ver sus expresiones.

Se sentía muy avergonzada, Ryoma sabía de sus sentimientos desde antes. ¡Ryoma! ¡Uno de los chicos más despistados que conocía cuando se trataba del amor!

−Qué vergüenza –murmuro por lo bajo.

−Gracias.

¿Qué había dicho?

Lo miro en busca de que lo repitiera.

−… Gracias, pero no estoy buscando una relación. No ahora.

−… Entiendo –menciono intentando sonreírle −.Nos vemos mañana, Ryoma-kun. –no espero su respuesta y se marchó.

No podía decir que todo había salido mal. Es cierto que había sido rechazada y que había pasado a ser una más en la lista de chicas interesadas en el joven, pero aun así no se sentía decepcionada. Pensó que le dolería más, que con suerte podría no mostrarse débil e incluso considero la forma de evitar ponerse a llorar frente a él, pero nada de eso fue necesario.

Al menos no para ella.

Había sido rechazada, pero de una forma que no pensó. Siempre oyendo sobre lo cruel que era el chico en esas situaciones que no considero que podría ser más amable. No, había visto como rechazaba a una chica, bastante bonita por cierto. Pero la forma en que se comportó con ella comparada a esa chica… era bastante diferente.

Él dijo que no estaba buscando una relación, actualmente hablando. Podía ser que solo se lo dijo en un intento sutil de decirle que no le interesaba, pero una parte de ella quería pensar que no todo estaba perdido.

Quizá, solo quizá aún tenía una oportunidad.

 **-o-**

 **Posiblemente a más de uno no le gusto el final, pero sinceramente quería probar algo nuevo, una historia donde cuando Sakuno se confesara Ryoma no la aceptara, pero tampoco quedara como el malo de la película.**

 **Próximo: Princesa.**


	3. 3- Princesa

**3.- Princesa.**

La miro nuevamente intentando encontrar una respuesta a la duda que desde hace unos días tenía en la cabeza. No es como si le importara demasiado, pero le causaba curiosidad y para que Ryoma Echizen sintiese curiosidad en algo y no lo ignorara a los minutos es que realmente le había intrigado.

¿Qué era lo que le causaba tanta intriga? Sencillo, un mote. Así es, el príncipe se encontraba curioso por un sobrenombre. Aunque bueno, no era cualquier sobrenombre y no era una persona cualquiera quien era poseedor de este.

La chica de largas trenzas sentada frente a él era la dueña de tan curioso apodo.

Princesa.

Cuando lo escucho por primera vez –de boca de alguien quien ni se molesta en recordar− le había sorprendido un poco. Nunca había escuchado que llamasen a alguien así, menos aún espero que para referirse a la castaña.

No era de extrañar que le pusiesen un mote, todos recibían uno alguna vez en su vida, pero ¿Por qué princesa?

Pensó un poco en la posibilidad viendo que a fin de cuentas no se le ocurrían muchas razones.

Lo único que se le ocurría era que la apodaban así por ser la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire. También pensó que era por ser de las más allegadas al club de tenis masculino que según sabia era muy popular, aunque esta no le parecía con mucho sentido. Incluso llego a pensar que se referían a ella de esa forma por la actitud de la castaña, quien aun siendo tímida solía comportarse amable y cordial con los demás.

No se le ocurrían más explicaciones que esas.

Poco esperaba que el misterio tras el apodo de la chica tuviera lugar cuando ellos formalizaron su relación, convirtiéndose entonces en la princesa del príncipe del tenis.

 **-o-**

 **Próximo: Roommate**


	4. 4- Roommate

**4.- Rommmate.**

− ¡Tanto tiempo, Chibisuke!

No podía ser cierto.

− ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –le pregunto con el tono menos molesto que pudo encontrar.

−Dormiré aquí durante un tiempo, espero no te moleste –le sonrió de forma inocente. Inocencia que no poseía.

El no debería estar ahí, para empezar ni siquiera debería encontrarse en la ciudad.

Sintió como su ceño le dolía de tanto fruncirlo.

−Para nada –respondió luego de un rato en el que el mayor disfrutaba de su molestia. Aunque no era para menos, después de todo apenas llegaba del entrenamiento descubría a un intruso en su habitación, intruso con pase de alojamiento. –Solo no toques nada. –le ordeno mientras se recostaba en su cama.

−Ok, ok –le afirmo mientras arreglaba un poco el desorden del chico para hacer espacio y conseguir poner el futon que durante una semana seria su cama provisoria.

Al terminar hecho una ojeada a su hermano viendo que apenas tocar la almohada había caído rendido.

−Los entrenamientos deben ser muy duros –pensó con comprensión −. Ahora, a revisar sus cosas.

Conocía el concepto de privacidad, también sabía que había aceptado no tocar nada que le perteneciera a su hermano pequeño, pero sinceramente tenia curiosidad ¡y no podían culparlo! Habían pasado años desde que no veía a su hermano por un transcurso superior a una hora, quería saber cuánto había ocurrido en su ausencia. Cosas tan sencillas como si seguía con su afición por el tenis, había hecho nuevas amistades, si tenía novia o al menos alguien que le interesara.

Era su deber como hermano mayor y actual compañero de cuarto curioso averiguarlo.

Reviso un buen rato entre sus cajones, cuadernos, revistas de deporte, uno que otro juguete de Karupin y por ultimo una caja repleta de pelotas de tenis algo viejas y sucias.

Mientras las recogía pensó que como bienvenida, como mínimo podrían jugar un partido para ver cuánto había mejorado. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que noto un pequeño detalle en una de las pelotas.

− ¿Este no es… Chibisuke?

Sabía que a algunas personas les gustaba dibujar y/o escribir en las pelotas e inclusive en las raquetas, pero no pensó que alguna vez vería a su hermano dibujado en ella. Hacia honor al apodo de Chibisuke. Aun así había algo que no calzaba y es que su hermano será bueno en los deportes, pero era un asco en el dibujo.

− ¿Quién lo habrá hecho para que lo haya guardado tan recelosamente? –se preguntaba mientras la giraba en un vano intento de obtener una pista del creador.

Un maullido lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

− ¿Qué tienes ahí Karupin? –le hablo al felino que se acercaba con un pequeño peluche entre los dientes. Lo cogió entre sus manos y lo observo. Era un pequeño peluche de una especie de animal que tenía una cabeza muy grande para su delgado y pequeño cuerpo, sin mencionar que la cola que este poseía era similar al tamaño de la cabeza. Era un peluche muy raro. Sin mencionar que era rosa. A Ryoma no le gusta el rosa. −.Mmm… ¿Sera de una chica? –le pregunto al gato que solo respondió con un leve maullido.

Un poco cansado se puso a jugar con el deforme juguete de felfa, tan distraído estaba que no noto cuando Karupin se acercó a la pelota que aún mantenía cerca y comenzó a jugar con ella. La empujaba y la atrapaba hasta que en un momento esta reboto hasta llegar bajo la cama del más joven. Ryoga, asustado por creer que se había despertado y lo vería con algo que no debía tocar, escondió todo tras su espalda, pero al ver que aun con el ruido de la pelota no despertaba, se relajó.

Decidió que lo mejor era dejar todo en su lugar antes de que despertara y notara su travesura.

Se levantó y fue hasta la cama del chico, se agacho y comenzó a tantear intentando encontrar la escurridiza pelota. Mientras estiraba más su brazo, sus dedos sintieron haber rozado una especie de papel. Con curiosidad tomo uno y lo atrajo hasta el para verlo, era una carta. Luego de preguntarse si sería o no correcto opto por abrirla encontrándose con una linda caligrafía y palabras algo rosas para su gusto, leyó con algo de aburrimiento hasta llegar al final donde ponía el nombre de la chica, Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Metio otra vez su mano y esta vez saco tres cartas, todas perfectamente dobladas, la misma letra, las mismas palabras, y la misma remitente.

−Así que Sakuno Ryuzaki, realmente le gusta Chibisuke –comento sorprendido luego de leer algunas de las cartas.

Mientras tanto un pequeño felino algo harto de esperar se metió bajo la cama y comenzó nuevamente su juego con su sustituto de lana. La tiro fuertemente y rodo hasta los pies del mayor.

−Pero… si Chibisuke las tenía ocultas es porque a él también… ¡Ah! –grito al caer de cara contra el piso por culpa pisar cierta pelota que no debía estar en ese momento bajo sus pies.

Poco tenía que preocuparse del dolor en la nariz al golpearse tan fuerte con el duro piso, su mayor preocupación era ver como el anterior bello durmiente despertaba de su letargo con una cara que no auguraba nada bueno. Como si no fuese suficiente no había tenido tiempo de ocultar las cartas, la pelota o el deforme peluche.

Compartir cuarto quizá no fuese tan agradable.

 **-o-**

 **He notado que soy de las que menos le ponen romance a esto xD**

 **Próximo (que intentare no escribirlo a media noche): Niñera.**


	5. 5- Niñera

**5.- Niñera.**

−No es necesario –murmuro nuevamente intentando hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

−Sí, lo es. Ryoma no entiendo porque te molestas cuando simplemente queremos hacerte un favor –expreso su madre.

−No es necesario –repitió −. Se cuidarme solo.

−Lo sabemos, pero ¿Puedes sobrevivir solo durante dos semanas? –antes de que le respondiera, agrego −. Cambio mi pregunta ¿Sabes cocinar?

Lo había jodido.

−No entiendo porque te quejas –hablo por primera vez su padre −. Yo en tu lugar estaría feliz de que una linda chica viniera a diario solo para cuidarme, más aun si la casa está vacía. –le sonrió a su hijo antes de recibir un leve golpe de su esposa.

−Ya está decidido, así que no valen reclamos.

Esto era humillante.

Sus padres decidieron salir de viaje durante dos semanas para distraerse, hacía mucho que no tenían tiempo para ambos. Nanako había salido a visitar a sus padres y se quedaría con ellos durante un tiempo. En resumen, se quedaría durante dos semanas solo.

No es como si le molestara, tenía 15 años al fin y al cabo. Pero lo que dijo su madre era verdad. Podía con el intentar mantener aunque fuese un poco –dudaba poder hacer mucho− la limpieza de la casa. La mitad del tiempo se la pasaba entrenando o jugando tenis así que el tener la casa para él solo no le resultaría algo nuevo o inquietante. Pero lo que si podía traerle problemas era la alimentación.

Aun si llenasen el refrigerador con alimentos que no necesitasen ser preparados, no podía vivir durante dos semanas a base de solo leche, sándwich, fruta y una que otra fritura. Bueno, podía, pero no quería.

Por esa razón es que su padre hablo con Sumire y le explico la situación, de alguna forma consiguió que la mujer le ofreciera a su nieta como una ayuda en lo que duraría su estadía. El trabajo que le estaban dando a la muchacha era que le hiciese de comer para que él no se muriese de hambre. Aunque conociendo a su padre seguramente la convenció de que la chica pasara por su casa no solo para la hora del almuerzo.

Le estaban consiguiendo una niñera. No, más bien, ya la habían conseguido. Por si fuese poco era una chica no solo de su edad, sino de su misma clase. Le pesaba en el orgullo, le pesaba muy fuerte.

Bueno, por lo menos no era Osakada la nieta de la entrenadora. Ryuzaki al menos es tranquila, no sería tan incómodo tenerla a diario visitándolo. Osakada es otra historia, no era una mala chica, pero hablaba a decibeles tan altos que sinceramente le asombraba no haber perdido parte de la audición. Si, Ryuzaki era cien veces mejor opción.

O eso pensó hasta que la vio al día siguiente y ella no podía ni mirarlo a la cara.

− _Su cara esta roja._

Había olvidado por completo la timidez de la chica. Con él siempre se comportaba más retraída que de costumbre y asumía que ahora debía sentirse aún más incómoda por estar en esta situación.

− ¿Vas a pasar? –pregunto con aburrimiento al ver que no pasaba de la entrada.

− ¡¿Eh?! S-sí.

Evito mirarlo y luego de preguntarle donde estaba la cocina, fue directo a esta. Con suerte y lo saludo.

Miro el reloj que marcaba las 12:00. Era una fortuna que estuviesen de vacaciones o hubiese sido más difícil para la chica cumplir con su trabajo de niñera.

Bostezo y fue al baño a asearse. Hace solo unos minutos había despertado y fue a causa de la castaña que evito que siguiera durmiendo unas horas más. Ni siquiera se había quitado el pijama para abrirle la puerta ¿Seria de mala educación pasearse así cuando habían visitas? Quizá debería vestirse.

Cuando volvió a la cocina −esta vez más presentable− se sentó en la pequeña mesa viendo a su compañera cocinar. Ella normalmente era conocida, al menos por él, por su torpeza, pero en estos momentos podía decir que él era más torpe que ella… en ámbitos caseros, por supuesto.

− ¿R-ryoma-kun? –se exalto al encontrarlo observándose, estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar.

−Ryuzaki –le siguió −. ¿Cuánto falta?

−En un momento estará listo, espera un poco más.

Y no mentía, al rato se encontraba sirviéndole una porción mientras le daba indicaciones.

−Queda suficiente por si quieres repetir, recuerda que para la cena solo es necesario que lo re-calientes. –comentaba mientras tomaba el pequeño bolso que había traído y guardaba sus cosas.

− ¿Ya te vas? –le pregunto confundido, pensó que se quedaría más tiempo.

−Sí, ya termine de hacerte de comer así que me voy. –se despedía con una sonrisa.

− ¿No vas a comer?

−La comida es para ti, Ryoma. No para mí.

−… −la miro fijamente antes de dejar el plato a un lado.

− _¿Eh? ¿Se molestó?_ –pensó asustada la chica al ver que se levantó sin siquiera probar bocado.

El chico se levantó y se dirigió a la pequeña cocina, tomo un plato y sirvió otra porción. Todo ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

Volvió a la mesa y dejo el segundo plato en el sitio junto a él.

−Siéntate –ordeno.

La chica confundida se sentó a su lado mientras él comenzaba a comer.

−Come –le dijo al ver que seguía inmóvil.

Ella avergonzada obedeció.

− _Ryuzaki es realmente buena cocinando –_ pensó mientras repetía el plato.

Y así, termino su primer almuerzo, juntos.

−Creo… que quizá no sea suficiente para la cena –menciono algo preocupada la chica al ver la pequeña cantidad que había quedado de lo que en un inicio era el almuerzo.

Mientras comían ella olvido por completo lo tragón que podía llegar a ser el ambarino, si repitió en el almuerzo seguro querría hacerlo en la cena. No quedaba lo suficiente.

−Solo tienes que hacer algo nuevo para la cena –respondió con simpleza el chico.

No le veía por qué a tanto drama. Solo era cosa de que cocinara nuevamente. Si su problema era el tener que hacer dos viajes a la casa del Echizen podía quedarse hasta que fuese la hora de comer, no le molestaba.

Su niñera era agradable y cocinaba bien. No se le harían tan tediosas estas semanas como pensó en un inicio.

 **-o-**

 **Proximo: Extranjero**

 **(No miento al decir que aún no sé qué escribir para el siguiente)**


	6. 6- Extranjero

**6.- Extranjero.**

Estaba realmente aburrido.

Casi una hora había transcurrido mientras recorría la extravagante ciudad. En pocas horas comenzarían las semi-finales para un importante torneo internacional, torneo al cual fue invitado y por lo que se encontraba actualmente en ese país.

Cuando supo que estaba seleccionado se sintió feliz al ver su carrera como tenista ascender, Sakuno y sus amigos también lo felicitaron e incluso le celebraron una pequeña despedida antes de su viaje. Lo agradeció, pero sinceramente, creyó que su destino sería más interesante.

Es cierto que los rivales eran fuertes, pero la mayoría eran en extremo prepotente. Los encargados lo seguían como si fuesen una mascota creyendo que necesitaba escolta hasta para ir al baño. Sin mencionar todas las ordenes que le dijeron en un inicio y debieron repetirlas al ver que no las cumplía.

Exceptuando los partidos estar ahí era realmente aburrido.

No tenía ningún amigo cerca con quien hablar y la comunicación telefónica no era siempre la más cómoda.

Aun así lo que más lamentaba, era no tener a su esposa junto a él. Le preocupaba el bienestar de Sakuno. No podían culparlo, después de todo solo faltaban dos meses para que naciera su hijo. Necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien, que se encontraban bien. Nada le hubiese hecho más feliz que ella lo hubiese acompañado, pero no la iba a hacer estar en un avión durante horas tomando en cuenta su estado. Sabía que posiblemente estuviese exagerando, pero no quería arriesgarse.

Incluso llego a considerar el no aceptar solo para no dejarla sola, pero ella no se lo permitió. Luego de mucho consiguió convencerlo de aceptar, subirse al avión y dar lo mejor para ganar.

Ahora estaba seguro, de que si le diesen a elegir nuevamente participar en un torneo no importa donde fuese; no viajaría si no es con su esposa y su hijo.

 **-o-**

 **Próximo: Animadora.**


	7. 7- Animadora

**7.- Animadora.**

Esto no iba bien.

El partido estaba cerca de terminar y seguían en empate. Era difícil saber quién ganaría.

Se encontraba observando un encuentro entre Ryuzaki y una chica del club de tenis femenino. Los rumores de que se estaba desarrollando un partido muy reñido entre ambas fueron los que atrajeron tanto público, entre ellos el.

Quería ver si el haberla entrenado durante tantos meses había dado sus frutos. Y los había dado. La chica había mejorado bastante, no era oponente para él, pero considerando el tiempo que llevaba entrenando se encontraba justo donde debía, si no es que más arriba.

Aun así, su oponente no se quedaba atrás.

Se sentía algo nervioso al ver que la situación no mejoraba. La conocía. Sabía que si no lograba marcar un punto en cierta cantidad de tiempo comenzaría a desesperarse y eso no traería nada bueno. Ella necesitaba entender que aun tenia forma de ganar,

Ahora comprendía la importancia de los animadores, al inicio le parecían innecesarios y hasta molestos, desconcentraban a los jugadores. Pero ahora veía que realmente eran útiles.

Cuando comenzabas a dudar de tus capacidades es cuando realmente necesitabas que alguien te apoyara. Y Ryuzaki siempre estuvo apoyándolo, incluso cuando no lo necesitaba o era cruel con ella por pensar que solo estaba distrayéndolo. Aunque fuese en su mente podía admitir que al menos en una ocasión si le fue de ayuda el que simplemente se quedase hasta el final del partido, en silencio, animándolo.

Suponía que era algo así como una animadora personal. Quien no necesariamente debía estar con un traje de porrista y gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos para hacerle entender que tenía su apoyo.

Un simple apoyo silencioso bastaba, pero él no quería ser silencioso.

Para el esto funcionaba, pero ella era diferente. Ella necesitaba que le recordaran que no estaba sola y como su entrenador tenía el deber moral de hacerlo.

− ¡Vamos, Sakuno! –eran unas palabras bastante simples, pero creía que con eso bastaba.

La chica no era tonta, sabría perfectamente que viniendo de él eso significaba mucho.

De alguna forma, sentía que estaba pagándole todos esos ánimos que en alguna ocasión le dio a él.

Al ver como ella se mostraba más confiada y contraatacaba con más agilidad pensó que quizá no estaría mal serle de animador personal en una que otra ocasión en el futuro. Aunque claro, eso no significa que él se vaya a poner un traje de porrista.

 **-o-**

 **Ok, hay veces en que ni siquiera llego a las 500 palabras ;-;**

 **Próximo: Karupin.**


	8. 8- Karupin

**8.- Karupin.**

Últimamente lo veía muy feliz.

Su amo siempre había sido bueno con él. Dándole pescado constantemente o a pesar del poco tiempo que pasaba en casa no dudaba en jugar con él. Incluso aun le permitía dormir en su cama a pesar de haber crecido. Y aunque últimamente pasaba menos tiempo con él se comportaba incluso mejor.

Se le veía muy feliz.

A veces llegaba en la tarde, cansado y luego de jugar con él y alimentarlo se arreglaba y salía nuevamente. Llegaba agotado, pero se le veía feliz.

Cuando la vio por primera vez no supo muy bien que pensar, solo sabía que olía muy bien. Era alta, pero no tanto como su dueño. Ella se encontró insegura de acercarse, pero eso se fue cuando el minino se acercó. Su dueño no solía traer visitas por eso a veces se aburría. Jugar con estambre puede ser aburrido sino tienes con quien jugar. Por eso quería acercarse y aprovechar su estancia para conocer a alguien nuevo.

Ella no solo olía bien, también era muy dulce. En cuanto se acercó lo tomo en brazos y lo acaricio. Le gustaba que le acariciaran tras las orejas y ella pareció notarlo. El joven se veía feliz, pero luego de un tanto lo alejo de sus brazos y lo dejo en el suelo. No entendió muy bien el por qué.

Mientras ella estuvo él no jugo con él. Lo acaricio de vez en cuando, pero toda su atención estaba en ella. Eso lo extraño y comenzó a maullar cerca de él para recibir atención. Él lo ignoro, pero la chica lo tomo en brazos y lo acerco a ambos.

Cuando la chica se fue el volvió a tratarlo como antes. La cama aún tenía un espacio que le correspondía.

La chica siguió frecuentando la casa, no sabía muy bien si eso le gustaba. Cuando ella venia podía jugar con ella, pero su amo no le prestaba tanta atención. No le gustaba eso. Pero por otra parte podía disfrutar de verlo sonreír. Su amo no suele sonreír a menudo. De hecho solo con él había visto que sonriera, más bien, con él y con ella.

Definitivamente le gustaba que ella viniera, porque si ella venia su amo estaba feliz y por ende, el también.

La primera vez que ella se quedó a dormir, fue casi un mes después. Estaba lloviendo por lo que en todo el día no pudo salir al patio sino quería terminar con el pelaje mojado y que su amo lo atacara con la temible secadora. Era divertido sentir el viento salir de esa máquina, pero terminaba con el cuerpo todo esponjoso.

Ese día ambos estuvieron muy cariñosos. No sabía que a su amo le gustara tanto el contacto físico, aunque no lo culpaba, lo seguía repitiendo, esa señorita olía muy bien. En más de una vez los vio con los rostros juntos, no sabía muy bien que hacían, pero creía entender que era lo mismo que en una ocasión vio en esa extraña caja negra frente al sofá.

Esa noche la habitación de su amo fue ocupada por la joven, mientras que el chico durmió en el sofá. El gato no queriendo incomodar a ninguno de los dos durmió en su propia cama que desde hace mucho no usaba.

Esa fue la primera vez que ella se quedó a dormir con ellos. De vez en cuando se quedaba dormir incluso cuando no había mal tiempo. Además, luego de tanto ya no fue necesario que el joven durmiera en el sofá. Al parecer lograron llegar a un acuerdo porque a ambos no parecía molestarles dormir en la misma cama. Le alegraba que ambos se estuviesen llevando mejor y si por eso debía dormir en su pequeña cama, lo haría feliz.

Tenía la esperanza de que en un futuro ella se decidiera a vivir con ellos. Con un poco de suerte en el futuro tendría una nueva dueña.

 **-o-**

 **Próximo: Ponta.**


	9. 9- Ponta

**9.- Ponta**

− ¿Quieres que tomemos un descanso?

−Si, por favor –le respondió con una sonrisa cansada.

Desde hace casi dos horas que estaban practicando. Ryoma nuevamente se había visto envuelto en las amenazas para que hiciese su trabajo como entrenador de la castaña. Un trabajo bastante mal pagado por cierto, y es que debía entrenarla sacrificando sus fines de semana sin obtener nada a cambio.

Se sentaron en una de las pequeñas bancas que se encontraba junto a la cancha. Él estaba acostumbrado a tal actividad física, por otro lado la chica no tanto.

Luego de unos minutos busco unas monedas en su bolso y se levantó caminando hacia una máquina de bebidas que se encontraba cerca.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de elegir la lata de Ponta.

−Ten. –dijo ofreciéndole la bebida.

−Gracias.

Él se volvió a sentar a su lado mientras abría la suya y tomaba con calma. Se sentía deshidratado, no por practicar, sino por el sol infernal que había ese día.

−Ryoma-kun, iré a buscar algo a mi bolso –le aviso antes de volver a la cancha no sin antes dejar su lata junto al chico.

Este solo asintió.

El calor lo estaba matando. Ni siquiera su gorra lo ayudaba contra este, es más, lo empeoraba. Sentía su rostro sudar.

Dejo la lata a un lado y se quitó la gorra unos momentos, abanicándose con esta. La próxima vez intentaría buscar un lugar con más sombra.

Ya habiéndose recuperado decidió volver a coger su lata para darle un sorbo, sorprendiéndose al sentir la lata increíblemente más ligera que minutos antes. Algo raro tomando en cuenta que él no había tomado tanto. Aun así lo paso por alto y siguió bebiendo.

−Ya volví –escucho nuevamente a la joven viendo cómo se acercaba, esta vez, con una visera.

−Mm –la saludo mientras seguía concentrado en cualquier punto que llamase su atención.

Sintió a la joven sentarse a su lado y escucho como tomaba la lata restante.

−Qué raro –la escucho murmurar luego de haber tomado un sorbo −. Que yo recuerde la lata no estaba tan pesada.

Mierda.

Así que era eso, pues claro. Ahora entendía.

Se sentía un poco avergonzado, solo un poco, pero principalmente por haber sido tan descuidado.

Solo esperaba que Ryuzaki no preguntara sobre porque de la nada la gorra le tapaba más de la mitad del rostro.

 **-o-**

 **Otra vez olvide escribirlo antes y por consecuente estoy escribiendo casi dormida -.-**

 **Próximo: Ryoga.**


	10. 10- Ryoga

**10.- Ryoga.**

Esto realmente le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Quería a su hermano. En serio, es más, sería más complicado si no fuese así, pero es que esto sinceramente parecía superarlo.

Ya no era solo recibir burlas sobre su estatura o sobre su forma de jugar. No, había escalado a otro nivel.

Ahora que se encontraba en la ciudad y al tener tanto tiempo libre no hallaba nada más divertido que pegarse a él como garrapata en busca de "conocer más sobre la vida de Chibisuke". Incluso si solo fuese eso no estaría tan molesto, pero es que ahora era diferente.

Se encontraba ella.

Pues claro, el que tuviese novia parecía ser una gran novedad para el mayor porque no paraba de caminar alrededor de ella preguntándole quien sabe que e inspeccionándola.

¿Qué más de que el tuviese novia? Está bien que se sintiese curioso por su vida luego de tantos años separados, pero no era motivo suficiente –ni siquiera se acercaba− como para justificar el que acosara constantemente a la chica.

Incluso en los entrenamientos privados que tenían ambos este aparecía, no dudaba un segundo en invitarse solo y verlos practicar mientras se quedaba quieto como estatua durante minutos hasta que se aburría y lo relevaba. Según el, lo mejor era que "Sakuno-chan"−como le decía el− tuviese de vez en cuando un nuevo entrenador, y es que, el menor no la ayudaba a mejorar.

Definitivamente debía aprender a no meter las narices donde no lo llaman.

Quitándole el trabajo como entrenador, humillándolo frente a ella y sacar comentarios burlándose de su incompetencia en el tenis y de cómo lo superaba indudablemente –aunque esto fuese mentira− solo hacían que deseara que la visita de su hermano terminase lo más pronto posible.

−Por favor, llévatelo rápido. –le imploro al cielo que, esperaba, escuchara su petición. Aunque lo dudaba.

La suerte últimamente parecía no estar de su lado.

 **-o-**

 **Próximo y por el cual rezare sea más largo, pero no prometo nada: Familia.**


End file.
